


Watching

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The contemplations of a werewolf. (Takes place sometime after 2.11 'By The Light Of The Moon')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Tyler cannot say when it changed for him. One day she was _Matt’s girl_ , and the next day she was _his_ , but he cannot say when this little switch in thought occurred.   
  
All he knows is that when he sees her and she’s talking to Matt, twirling strands of her blonde hair during class, or when she’s sitting at The Grill with Bonnie, Tyler has the strangest urge to scream.  
  
He wants to pull her away from wherever it is she is and take her somewhere where it’s just the two of them. He wants to be the one to talk to her and laugh with her. He wants to be the one she confides in. He wants to confide in her.  
  
He didn’t tell her at the time, but having her with him during that first transformation meant everything to him. And a part of him now wants her to be with him even now, as he glares at her from across the cafeteria.


End file.
